


There's a new Hybrid in Town

by superweirdass



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superweirdass/pseuds/superweirdass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is yet again being manhandled to the wall by none other than the lovely Derek. They were talking about a certain hybrid who came to town looking for creeperwolf Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a new Hybrid in Town

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please be nice :D sorry in advance...

Stiles was at Derek's loft debating with Derek whether or not they should do something about the vampire that's invaded Beacon Hills. The vampire called Klaus Mikaelson.

"Do you seriously NOT know who we're up against at? The vampire is Niklaus fucking Mikaelson. He's an original vampire that's lived for over a thousand years!" Stiles yells at Derek flailing with his hands right in front of the Alpha werewolf.

"And if that's not enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach, try to remember that he is not only a vampire but also a freaking werewolf! He said and I quote:" My sibling and I are the most powerful creatures ever to live on this planet. Therefore I am allowed to do as I see fit. And there is nothing you can do about it." end quote. And god he had this freaking annoying smug look on his face when he said it. God I already hate that guy" Stiles told his Alpha.

The loft fell silent. Though it didn't last for long. Derek took Stiles by his collar and manhandled him against a wall. 

"When did you see him?" Derek questioned Stiles with a dangerously low voice.

"Umm.. Oh yeah.. Right before I came here when I was supposedly held back because my jeep wouldn't start. Yeahhh I actually saw and talked to the vampire/werewolf hybrid." Stiles rambled with fear in his voice.

"Why would you talk to him?" Derek demanded.

"Well I knew what he looked like and thought it would be a good idea if the human of the pack talked to the big bad hybrid first without the bid bad Alpha werewolf. And our conversation went relatively well. See I'm still in one peace. All is fine. No harm done to the lanky human." 

Derek and Stiles had a full on staring competition when they were interrupted by a stranger's voice.

"Don't blame the human, I found it mildly pleasant that he took the time to try and be civil." Niklaus Mikaelson said with his smooth British accent. Immediately Derek moved Stiles so that he was standing in front of the fragile human.

"Hey! I was totally civil!" back-mouthed Stiles to the original hybrid. 

"Yes darling, with your adorable threats and sassy attitude." Klaus smiled brightly at Stiles. 

"What are you doing here hybrid?" Derek growled at him.

"Oh just paying a visit to an old acquaintance" Klaus smiled mischievously. "You might know him.. Does Peter Hale ring any bells?"

"Oh motherfucking hell..." Stiles sighed quietly.

"Mind sharing that tone on your voice?" Klaus glared at Stiles. 

"What do you want with my uncle?" Derek asked angrily.

"Oh he's your uncle! What a lovely surprise. Would you be kind enough to point to me his whereabouts?" 

"Yeah of course! Try the cemetery and you'll find him six feet under." Derek 

"He's DEAD?!" Klaus roared. "Who killed him?! Tell me NOW!" His eyes started to change and his fangs started to show when he snarled at Stiles and Derek. Derek for once stayed calm and talked in a calming tone.

"Kate Argent burned down my house while my family was still inside. She killed most of my family. The only ones left of my family is my sister and I."

"Why do you care so much?" Stiles piped in. "I thought that he was only an acquaintance of yours." Stiles grew more interested by the minute.

"He was your mate. Wasn't he?" Derek asked with sorrow and pain in his voice. Before Derek could get the answer to his question, Klaus had him pinned on the wall. Klaus' hand was wrapped around Derek's throat keeping air from entering.

"You just lied to me... When you told me about that Argent. Why would you lie?" Klaus asked in a dangerous voice.

"Stop!! Klaus please!" Stiles yelled at the hybrid while trying to get the hand from Derek's throat. With his other hand Klaus threw Stiles across the room.

"Why did you lie?" Klaus asked while baring his fangs. 

"Klaus stop!" Stiles tried again. "Please it wasn't him! Derek didn't kill Peter!" 

"Then who did?!" Klaus' voice echoed loudly in the loft.

"I did.." Stiles confessed quietly. 

"Well then.. I guess I have no other choice than to kill your mate. It's your Alpha, isn't it?" Klaus smiled while Derek was trying to get air to his lungs. 

"What?! Derek's not my mate! What are you talking about?" Stiles screamed. "We don't even like each other!"

"Maybe you just try to disguise your love with hatred. At least I know that the Alpha here does that. Don't you?" Derek looked pleadingly at Stiles and tried to get him to run.

"But Derek doesn't like me.." Stiles said in a small voice. 

"He's just a really good actor."

"Please Klaus you're killing him, please let him go!" Stiles screamed again. Tears we're running down his face as he fell to the floor on his knees. "Please.." his voice broke as he tried to beg Klaus to stop.

Suddenly out of now where a handsome man stepped in. He was absolutely gorgeous in his black suit. 

"Niklaus do let the Alpha werewolf down. Show some pity for this human who's mate you're killing." He also had a beautiful British accent.

"Elijah must you yet again spoil my fun."

"FUN?! THIS IS FUNNY FOR YOU?! LET HIM GO!!" Stiles yelled again tried to launch himself on Klaus but was stopped by Elijah. 

"Niklaus I know you're hurting. I heard about Peter. Lets go." Elijah asked in a hushed voice

"He killed Peter!!" Klaus screamed while pointing at Stiles.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.. He was trying to kill my pack.. I had to do something.." Stiles tried to explain to Klaus and Elijah. "After the fire he wasn't the same man. He lost his mind. Please you have to believe me! It was the only thing I could do. I had to save my pack!"

Niklaus looked hesitant before slowly letting go. And before anyone could notice he disappeared into thin air. And soon after so did Elijah. Derek slid down the wall.

Stiles ran to him tears still running down his face.

"Derek?! Derek, are you okay?! Please talk to me?!" Stiles held Derek's face gently with both his hands. "Derek please say something!" He pleaded. 

"I love you." 

"What..? I'm pretty sure I heard you wrong. because I'm pretty sure you just said that you love me? seriously what?" Stiles started his ramble. 

"Shut up Stiles" Derek growled at him.

"Aww there's the sourwolf I know and love. I mean not love gosh what?! Why are you staring at me like that?" Stiles had his answer when Derek pressed his lips to Stiles'.


End file.
